Blood Elf
= History = Ten thousand years ago, during the reign of the Night Elf Queen Azshara, there was an elite magic-using sect known as the Highborne, who dabbled in magics that many other Elves considered heretical by drawing upon the power of the Well of Eternity. After the Sundering, which destroyed the Well of Eternity, the Highborne left Kalimdor and settled on the Eastern Continent and founded the kingdom of Quel'Thalas, and became known as the High Elves. During this time, they created the Sunwell, and switched to a diurnal waking cycle, instead of the nocturnal cycle they had kept when they were Night Elves. Their purple skin eventually faded to a pale peach color, like that of the Humans and Dwarves. The High Elves assisted the Alliance in both wars against the Orcs, but in the war against the Burning Legion, Prince Arthas led his army of the Undead against them and destroyed Quel'Thalas and the Sunwell, nearly wiping out the High Elves. In rememberance of their fallen brethren, many renamed themselves the Blood Elves or "Sin'Dorei", and swore to avenge their fallen race. Cut off from their source of power once again, the elves went into magic withdrawal, the Blood Elves alliance with the Naga was seen as treachery by the Alliance and they were sentenced to execution. Prince Kael'thas led his followers to freedom, to the extra dimensional wastes of Outland, the remnants of Draenor, to pledge allegience to Illidan who promised to grant them a new source of magic by siphoning the chaotic energies of demons. Together with their allies the Naga; Illidan and the Blood Elves conquered Outland and gained the friendship of the nearly extinct Draenei. The Blood Elves followed Illidan to the Icecrown Glacier in an attempt to destroy the Lich King, however, their plans were foiled by Arthas who wounded Illidan forcing the allied Blood Elves and Naga to retreat even as Arthas was crowned the new Lich King. See Also: * The Origin of the races * High Elf Blood Elf Units from Warcraft III * Heroes ** Blood Mage (only Kael'thas) * Buildings ** Keep(trains Worker and Blood Elf Engineer) ** Castle (trains Worker and Blood Elf Engineer) ** Altar of Kings (revives Blood Mage hero) ** Arcane Vault (store for items) ** Farm (provides food) ** Lumber Mill (return point for lumber) ** Blacksmith (upgrades damage and armor) ** Barracks (trains Swordsman and Archer) ** Arcane Sanctum (trains Priest, Sorceress and Spellbreaker) ** Gryphon Aviary (trains Dragon Hawk Rider) * Towers ** Guard Tower (air and ground damage) ** Cannon Tower (ground AoE damage) ** Arcane Tower (anti-caster damage) ** Energy Tower (air and ground damage) ** Boulder Tower (ground attack damage) ** Flame Tower (air and ground AoE damage) ** Cold Tower (air and ground slowing damage) ** Death Tower (air and ground massive damage) * Moving Units ** Blood Elf Engineer (constructs towers) ** Worker (worker) ** Swordsman (light melee) ** Blood Elf Lieutenant (heavy melee) ** Archer (ranged) ** Priest (caster) ** Sorceress (caster) ** Spellbreaker (support caster) ** Dragon Hawk Rider (flying) = Magical Addiction = All Blood Elves, regardless of class, status or upbringing, are addicted to magic and all have some small proficiency in it. To feed their hunger the Blood Elves have learned the skill of siphoning the demonic energies of demons. Unlike the High Elves, the Blood Elves have succumbed to their magic addiction to such an extent that even moonwells cannot sate their hunger. = Culture = Blood Elves see themselves as completely separate from the High Elves and have taken to wearing red and black with demonic designs, they also adopt hair styles against the norms of High Elf society and paint runes of their bodies to ward off demons or to simply look threatening. Nevertheless when approaching Alliance towns Blood Elves will often disguise themselves as High Elves to avoid harm. Blood Elves have forsaken the Holy Light (they'll be able to pick the priest class in the expansion though) in their drive for arcane magic, many now practice fire spells as opposed to the traditional frost and water spells of the High Elves, many have also taken up the mantle of the Warlock in a bid to use the powers that ravaged their homeland against their enemies. Blood Elves are also one of the few races who can become Demon Hunters. = Blood Elven Relations= The Blood Elves have now turned their back on the Alliance, and have found camraderie among the Naga and Draenei. The High Elves mourn for their lost brethren but know that they are too dangerous to be allowed to survive; the Night Elves hate the Blood Elves even more than the High Elves and see they must be destroyed. The Blood Elves of Azeroth have recently become members of the Horde, in an alliance of convenience and based partially sympathy. The Orcs accept them warily, but the Blood Elf dependency on demonic magic and the Orcs' previous enslavement in the demonic Blood Pact give them a curious relationship, hoping that perhaps they can help the Blood Elves find a better way to sate the Thirst. The Blood Elves also have the support of the Forsaken, who delve in similar magics and whose leader Sylvanas once served the Sunstrider Dynasty in her original life. It is doubtful the rest of the Horde will ever truly trust their new comrades. The main aims of the player controlled Blood Elves in World of WarCraft is to venture into Outland, so they may find Prince Kael'thas and the golden dream promised to them. Unlike the Blood Elves who have already traveled into Outland with Kael'thas, the Blood Elves of Azeroth have not completely succumbed into demonic power yet, and this will probably be the motivating reason they will be able to battle their corrupted brethren in Outland and their former Prince Kael'thas. =Locations= *Stonetalon Mountains, Sun Rock Retreat **1 *Blasted Lands, Netherguarde Keep **1 *The Barrens, Northwatch Hold **1 *Blasted Lands, outside Dreadmaul Hold **2 *Azshara, Thalassian Base Camp **? *Hillsbrad Foothills, Ravenholt Manor **1 *'Capital:' Silvermoon = Blood Elves in the Burning Crusade = Not all Blood Elves currenty reside in Outland, some have remained in Azeroth. Flushed with their new found power born from their ability to tap into demonic energies from the Twisting Nether, the Blood Elves' have managed to retake their beloved land of Quel'Thalas. Silvermoon City has been rebuilt and the resident Blood Elves there plot to reunite with Prince Kael'thas. Unfortunately, the Blood Elves' practice of embracing demonic energies resulted in them being shunned by their former comrades in the Alliance. Thus, the remaining Blood Elves on Azeroth look desperately to the Horde to help them reach Outland, where they can reunite with Kael'thas and achieve the golden destiny he promised them. Their languages will be sindassi and orcish, and they will be able to pick the warrior, priest, warlock and mage classes. Blizzard has staded that there's going to be a 5th class too (rogue or hunter, not yet decided) according to Wikipedia. See also *Night Elves and the Sundering of the World (offical history) Category:Game Terms Category:Lore Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Humanoid Category:Elves Category:Horde